Te quiero
by Sebbyrella
Summary: Cuando el Inazuma Japón gana el FFI, es el momento de que cierto pelirrojo declare sus sentimientos a alguien muy cercano a él. Xavier/XeneXIsabelle/Bellatrix


**¡Hoolaa! Hace tiempo que escribí esta historia, pero no me convencía, así que nunca llegué a subirla a FanFiction, pero bueno, he decidido darle una oportunidad, a ver qué os parece. ¡Espero que os guste!**

-Ganamos, realmente ganamos, es increíble…- pensaba un chico pelirrojo, mientras miraba por la pequeña ventana conjunta al asiento en el que se encontraba, observando cómo la ciudad de Tokio se iba haciendo más y más visible entre las nubes.

El Inazuma Japón volvía a casa tras la final del FFI, la cual fue un duro enfrentamiento contra The Little Giants, selección dirigida por el mismísimo David Evans, abuelo de Mark, quien había sido dado por muerto hacía varios años.

Los jugadores se encontraban muy emocionados y felices, incluso algunos de ellos seguían sin poder asimilar que acababan de proclamarse campeones del mundo, entre ellos un joven de ojos verdosos, que sólo podía pensar en volver a ver a sus compañeros del orfanato.

Les había echado muchísimo de menos, sobre todo una vez que Jordan había abandonado la selección, aunque el equipo siempre le hizo sentir arropado, por lo que se le hizo un poco más llevadera la partida de su amigo.

Pero no podían evitar que extrañara esos ojos, esos dos orbes azules en los que aseguraba perderse cada vez que los miraba. Lo más increíble de esa mirada azulada era el mágico brillo que aparecía en ella cada vez que le miraba, siendo solamente posible ante su presencia, y ante la de nadie más.

Durante el tiempo en el que compartieron la capitanía de Génesis, pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, y todo el mundo era testigo de la química existente entre ambos jóvenes, mas nunca llegaron a compartir otro sentimiento que no fuera amistad, ¿o sí?

Xavier no podía negar lo nervioso que podía llegar a sentirse cuando ella estaba cerca suya, y lo muchísimo que le gustaba planear los entrenamientos de la semana cada domingo por la tarde, solamente por poder pasar un rato a solas con ella.

Definitivamente, Isabelle Trick era una chica despampanante, que había cautivado con su belleza a más de la mitad de los chicos de la Academia Alius, pero eso no era lo que consiguió hechizar al pelirrojo, sino su valentía y su perseverancia, la misma que mostró en cada entrenamiento, en cada partido, e incluso cuando su propio padre renegó de ellos, tras un duro enfrentamiento en el que llegó a herirse físicamente con tal de complacer los deseos de su progenitor.

A ella sin duda era a quien más echaba de menos de todos, y estaba deseando mostrarle el resplandeciente trofeo, que con tanto esfuerzo habían conseguido entre todos.

El avión aterrizó sobre la pista y, en pocos minutos, toda la selección se encontraba bajando las escaleras, mientras veían a toda la gente que les esperaba en el aeropuerto.

Una vez dentro, los chicos se reencontraron con sus familiares, amigos, ex jugadores de equipo, antiguos miembros de la selección, incluso algún que otro rival que venía a dar su enhorabuena.

Xavier pudo reconocer a Lina entre la multitud, y se dispuso a correr hacia ella, para darse cuenta de que Jordan se encontraba su lado, sonriéndole ampliamente.

-¡Xavier!- el peli verde corrió hacia el pálido chico, quien también corría en su busca- ¡Enhorabuena, tío! ¡Sabía que podríais hacerlo!- decía mientras le abrazaba fuertemente, siendo correspondido.

-¡Gracias, no olvides que tú también eres parte de la selección, hemos ganado los dos!- el oji verde estaba eufórico, y abrazaba con fuerza a su amigo.

-¡Xavier, enhorabuena!- Lina apareció rápidamente, y se unió al abrazo de los otros dos muchachos, enterneciendo a los espectadores de la escena.

-Gracias, hermanita- dicho esto, rompieron el abrazo, y se dispusieron a despedirse de los demás, aprovechando para darles la enhorabuena.

Media hora después, consiguieron llegar al coche de la antigua entrenadora del Raimon, y se dirigieron hacia el orfanato, mientras se ponían al día alegremente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se bajaron del vehículo y se dispusieron a entrar por la puerta principal. Xavier se extrañó al no ver a nadie en el jardín, puesto que, normalmente, siempre había alguien practicando alguna técnica, pero parecía que ese día habían decidido quedarse dentro.

Lina introdujo la llave en la cerradura, dio media vuelta, y abrió la puerta. Silencio. Demasiado silencio, y eso no era normal. Además, las luces estaban apagadas, aunque esto no le extrañó, ya que, aunque estaba anocheciendo, la luz del sol entraba por las ventanas. Tampoco había nadie, ¿dónde está todo el mundo?- pensaba el chico.

Por otro lado, Jordan se dirigió al salón, y Lina cerraba la puerta.

-Eh, Xavier, ven un momento- el pelirrojo siguió al moreno hacia el salón, y al ver qué y quiénes estaban dentro, sintió como sus ojos de abrían como platos.

-¡Enhorabuena, Xavier!- gritaron todos sus compañeros al unísono, mientras salían de sus escondites. El nombrado sentía como sus ojos se humedecían, al mismo tiempo que se adentraba en la sala, y veía como muchos de sus amigos se acercaban a él para felicitarle por ganar el campeonato.

-¡No me digas que vas a ponerte a llorar, tío!- Claude le daba una palmada en el hombro mientras hablaba- ¡Que eres campeón del mundo, chaval!- al decir esto, abrazó fuertemente a su amigo, siendo correspondido.

-¿Yo? ¿Llorar? Ni en broma- le respondió mientras reía y se separaba del muchacho.

-¡Pero si ya estás llorando! ¡Mira esa lagrimilla!- Dave se acercó a los dos pelirrojos- Enhorabuena, Xavier, ahora sí que vas a poder decirles a esos dos que eres mejor que ellos sin que te puedan rechistar- todos rieron ante tal comentario, y vieron como algunos de sus compañeros se dirigían hacia el jardín, o hacia sus habitaciones, el caso es que estaban saliendo de la estancia en la que se encontraban.

-¡Dave, no le des ideas!- Bryce apareció en ese momento- ¡Enhorabuena, amigo!- todos rieron cómodamente, y comenzaron a hablar animadamente, hasta que el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que aún no había visto a alguien muy importante para él, así que se disculpó, y subió las escaleras hacia el primer piso, dirigiéndose a la habitación de su amiga peli azul.

Llamó tres veces a la puerta.

-¡Pasa!- escuchó como una muy familiar voz le invitaba a entrar en la pequeña habitación.

-¡Hola, Isabelle!- saludó energéticamente Xavier, y se sorprendió al ver cómo su amiga saltaba de la silla, en la que se encontraba sentada, para darle un fuerte abrazo, durante el cual, el pelirrojo aprovechó para inspirar ese dulce perfume que caracterizaba a la joven, embriagándose del mismo, para después mirar a la chica a los ojos- Te he echado muchísimo de menos- la chica abrazó con más fuerza al muchacho, quien se encontraba en el paraíso para cuando la chica decidió romper el contacto entre ellos.

-¡Xavier! ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Estoy súper orgullosa de que hayáis conseguido ganar el campeonato!- los ojos de la chica brillaban con más fuerza de la que el pelirrojo recordaba haber visto jamás- No tienes idea de cuánto te he echado de menos- la chica volvió a abrazar al muchacho, quien correspondió dulcemente.

-Os he echado de menos a todos, no te haces una idea, todos los días pensaba en vosotros- la chica miró al oji verde algo confundida.

-Yo… creía que te habrías olvidado de nosotros con todo el lío del campeonato...-susurró la chica, quien se sorprendió al oír la respuesta de su acompañante.

-Jamas sería capaz de olvidarte, Isabelle- la chica se sonrojó un poco, y se limitó a sonreírle- sois mi familia, para mí sería imposible olvidaros- concluyó suavemente.

Todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos fueron a parar directamente a la mente de Isabelle; Don Sol, la Academia Alius, el proyecto Génesis… En todos esos recuerdos se encontraba aquel pelirrojo con quien había compartido la mayoría de su vida, y de quien lo sabía todo, desde sus miedos hasta sus sueños más imposibles. Ese pelirrojo que hacía que se pusiera nerviosa cada vez que le dirigía la palabra, pero, ¿qué decía? Bastaba con una mirada suya para que sintiera esas tan famosas mariposas en el estómago, revoloteando sin parar.

Recordaba esas tardes de domingo en su habitación, riendo a más no poder mientras organizaban los entrenamientos de la semana siguiente, recordaba todos los entrenamientos, los partidos, los torneos. Lo recordaba todo, absolutamente todo, y recordaba esa mirada, que tan sólo brillaba cuando se encontraba con la suya, la recordaba presente en todo momento, en todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos.

Nunca tuvo el valor de confesar lo que sentía, pese a que era obvia la química entre ambos jóvenes, pero él parecía no darse cuenta de cuánto le quería, y no precisamente como a un amigo.

Pero quizá era el momento adecuado para demostrárselo. La chica miró fijamente al pelirrojo a los ojos, sin romper su abrazo, mientras contemplaba ese mágico brillo en sus ojos, y en ese momento supo que no debía echarse atrás.

La peli azul unió sus labios con los del delantero rápidamente y, ante su sorpresa, el pelirrojo le correspondió. Fue tan sólo un choque inocente, y en el momento que se separaron, bastó con mirarse a los ojos para saber lo que se avecinaba, por lo que, esta vez, fue el chico el que volvió a besarla, con más ferocidad y pasión, dispuesto a dejarle claro cuánto la quería y deseaba en ese momento. La chica se sentó sobre su cama, sin romper el contacto entre ellos, al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo se colocaba sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha.

Quizá habían llegado demasiado lejos, pero ninguno era capaz de detener esa situación en ese momento.

-¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?- preguntó el chico, esperando la aprobación de la chica.

-Nunca he estado tan segura de nada en mi vida- dijo mientras volvía a unir sus labios con los del chico.

…

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol despertaron al oji verde, quien se extrañó al no reconocer la habitación en la que se encontraba, pero al ver a Isabelle plácidamente dormida sobre su pecho, todos los recuerdos del día anterior le vinieron a la cabeza.

-Buenos días- le susurró una suave voz, que para él era la más bonita de todas las que jamás había escuchado.

-Buenos días- le respondió sonriente, al mismo tiempo que le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

Se quedaron un largo rato mirándose a los ojos, para ellos no habían hecho falta palabras, sus cuerpos habían hablado por ellos el día anterior.

Se sonrieron mutuamente, felices, ya que por fin habían expresado su amor por el otro claramente.

Xavier, al ver cómo Isabelle le sonreía con ese mágico brillo en sus ojos, pensó para sí mismo:

-Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar jamás.

Y así, nació la historia de amor de una de las parejas más famosas de todo el orfanato Don Sol, que, con suerte, duraría toda una larga vida.

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.**


End file.
